Luke Duke: The Baby Years
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: This Is A Story About Luke Duke When He Was A Little Baby. I Would Like To Thank Kitty For The Idea, Please R/R:-)
1. Chapter One

Luke Duke The Baby Years  
By, Sgt. Mike  
Disclaimer: I do not own Boss Hog, Rosco, Enos, Bo, Luke, Daisy, Uncle Jesse or the show Dukes Of Hazzard.  
I do not make money off this story I write them because I want to Yee Haa!  
*******************************************************************  
Chapter One  
*******************************************************************  
Uncle Jesse was very excited today because two of his cousins were going to stay on his farm, because both of their parents were killed in a automobile accident together.  
A few minutes later:  
A knock came on the door, Jesse opened the door to see a person standing there with two children.  
"Here," The person said giving Jesse the kids.  
Jesse watched as the person started their car and drove off.  
Jesse looked down to see Luke staring up at him with his big eyes, Bo was also staring at Jesse with his big eyes.  
*Oh he is so cute* Jesse thought.  
Jesse looked at Luke to see he was staring at Bo, Luke looked at Jesse with an innocent look on his face then punched him.  
Jesse's mouth had dropped, shocked at what Luke had done.  
"Your a feisty one," Jesse said with a smile on his face.  
Luke just grinned at Jesse.  
"I better get you guys some lunch, later on tonight we will have dinner," Jesse said.  
Jesse shut the front door and went into the kitchen and put Bo & Luke in their high chairs at the table.  
Jesse opened the fridge and pulled out some baby food.  
"Ok here is your dinner," Jesse said as he put some on a spoon for Luke.  
"Here comes the airplane," Jesse said as he stuck the spoon in Luke's mouth.  
After he gave Luke his first bite he walked over to Bo and put some baby food on a spoon and gave it to him.  
Just as Jesse turned around Luke had spit his baby food on him.  
"Oh you little rascal you didn't swallow your food," Jesse said cleaning the food off his face.  
Later that night:  
Jesse had just gotten done putting Bo and Luke to bed and was getting ready for bed.  
He would never forget tonight because Bo and Luke had said their first words tonight.  
That next morning Jesse was woken up by Bo crying.  
Jesse still remembered what Bo and Luke had said yesterday, Bo had said "Yum Yum" and Luke had said "Smelly food"  
Jesse ran into Bo and Luke's bedroom and picked up Bo and Luke and put them in their high chairs and gave them milk and baby food, the food was in a bowl and the milk in a plastic cup.  
Luke had just finished drinking his milk when he threw his cup at Jesse.  
Jesse turns his head to see Bo pour his milk on his head.  
"Why did you do that!" Jesse yelled.  
Bo just grinned at uncle Jesse.  
"Come on, no wI have to give you a bath," Jesse said.  
"Me want bath to!" Luke screamed.  
"Oh alright I'll give you both a bath," Jesse said.  
Bo and Luke then smiled.  
Uncle Jesse picked up Bo and Luke and put them in the bathtub and put them in the water.  
Forty five minutes later:  
Jesse had just gotten done giving Bo and Luke a bath a few minutes after Jesse put Bo and Luke in the crib they fell asleep.  
*Oh, they look so cute* Jesse thought.  
Jesse was going to was going to wake them up for a snack before dinner.  
Until then Jesse was to work out in the barn.  
He changed into his working clothes and opened the door and walked out the door.  
Three hours later:  
Jesse came back inside the house and woke up Bo and Luke and put them in their high chairs.  
Jesse put some food on the table.  
"And don't spit on me this time," Jesse said.  
He put some food on a spoon and gave it to Luke and watched him swallow his food this time.  
That night:  
Jesse had put Bo and Luke in the crib.  
Luke looked over at Bo and punched him.  
"Don't hit your cousin," Jesse said.  
Luke just grinned at uncle Jesse.  
Jesse walked into his bedroom and fell asleep.  
That next morning:  
Jesse had woken up early that morning to make a birthday cake for Bo and Luke because today was both of their birthdays.  
Jesse hid the cake in the fridge.  
Jesse walked in Bo and Luke's bedroom and woke them up and put them in their high chairs at the table.  
Fifteen minutes later:  
Jesse was done feeding Bo and Luke and had to go some where so he called two people he knew, Jesse was gonna wait for both of them to arrive.  
Fifteen minutes later:  
A knock came on uncle Jesse's door.  
Jesse slowly opened the door to see Boss Hogg and Rosco standing there.  
Luke and Bo grinned at each other.  
Luke and Bo looked at Rosco and Boss Hogg and just bursted out crying.  
"That's funny they usually don't cry when they see new people," Jesse said.  
"So how did you get her so quick?" Jesse asked.  
"Ghku Ghku I took every shortcut in Hazzard County," Rosco said with a smile on his face.  
"Ghku Ghku look at the little sweet cheeks," Rosco said walking over to Bo and Luke.  
Boss Hogg comes over to Bo and Luke, both of them were looking at Luke.  
Luke then punched Boss Hogg and Rosco.  
Boss Hogg and Rosco slowly backed away a few inches.  
"Ghku Ghku he's a feisty one," Rosco said.  
"Well I better leave," Jesse said.  
"What time will you be home," Jesse replied leaving.  
"I don't know when I will be home," Jesse replied leaving.  
"Ghku Ghku this is gonna be a long night," Rosco said.  
Boss Hogg just shook his head yes.  
Two hours later:  
Rosco was gonna feed Bo and Luke dinner, he got out the baby food and sat the food down on the table.  
"No you don't feed them that feed them this," Boss Hogg said pulling out a jar of chicken.  
"Open wide," Boss Hogg said.  
"You can't feed them that," Rosco said.  
"Why not!" Boss yelled.  
"Because," Rosco responded.  
"Well then fine I'm leaving!" Boss yelled leaving the house.  
"Ghku Ghku he took my cop car!" Rosco yelled.  
Rosco slowly turned around to see Luke staring at him.  
Six hours later:  
Uncle Jesse came in the front door to see Rosco asleep on the couch.  
Jesse walked in Bo and Luke's bedroom to find both of them asleep.  
Jesse then went to bed.  
That next morning:  
Jesse had just got done talking to Rosco to tell him he got back to the Police Station ok.  
*I feel like I'm forgetting something* Jesse thought.  
*Dagnammit now I remember I forgot their birthdays* Jesse thought.  
Jesse ran into Bo and Luke's bedroom and woke them up so he could feed them breakfast then give them some birthday cake.  
Ten minutes later:  
Jesse got Bo and Luke to close their eyes so he could get the cake without them looking.  
Jesse pulled out the cake and sat it down on the kitchen table.  
"Ok you can open your eyes now," Jesse said lighting all the candles on the cake.  
Luke & Bo slowly opened their eyes, Jesse then sang "Happy Birthday To You."  
"Now make a wish and blow out the candles," Jesse said.  
Bo was about to blow out the candles but Luke beat him to it,, Luke blew so hard that little chunks of cake landed on Bo's face.  
"Why did you do that," Jesse said cleaning off Bo's face.  
Luke just grinned.  
Later that night:  
Jesse had just gotten done putting Bo and Luke to bed when a knock came on the door, Jesse opened the door to see Rosco standing there.  
"Oh, hi Rosco what are you doing here?" Jesse asked.  
"I just came here to hang out and talk," Rosco replied.  
"Ok come on in," Jesse said.  
"Thanks," Rosco responded.  
Rosco came inside and sat down on the couch.  
Jesse walked in the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with sandwiches and some coffee and sat down on the couch next to Rosco.  
"Boss left last night so I watched Bo and Luke," Rosco said.  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that," Jesse replied.  
"Ghku Ghku that dipstick," Rosco said.  
"Yeah tell me about it," Jesse responded.  
That next morning:  
Jesse woke up early that morning and fed Bo and Luke.  
Rosco had left the house early in the morning.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
Please Review:) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
*********************************************************************  
"I'm gonna go work in the barn," Jesse said.  
Jesse then opened the door and walked outside.  
Three hours later:  
Jesse came back inside to find the house ransacked.  
*What the heck* Jesse thought.  
"Bo! Luke!" Jesse yelled but there was no answer.  
"No this can't be!" Jesse yelled.  
Jesse looked through the whole house and still no sign of Bo and Luke.  
"They've been kidnapped!" Jesse yelled.  
Jesse walked over to the phone and dialed the Police Station.  
"Ghku Ghku this is Rosco how may I help you?" Rosco asked.  
"Rosco it's me Jesse I need your help Bo and Luke have been kidnapped," Jesse replied.  
"Ghku Ghku that's horrible," Rosco said.  
"I'm gonna come over to the Police Station," Jesse said hanging up.  
Ten minutes later:  
Jesse pulled up to the Police Station and went inside.  
"Rosco were are you!" Jesse yelled.  
"Ghku Ghku I'm right here," Rosco responded.  
Meanwhile:  
The guy who kidnapped Bo and Luke was driving down the road to a abandoned warehouse when he arrived at the warehouse he quickly went inside the warehouse.  
"Honey are you there?" The guy asked.  
The person who Kidnapped Bo and Luke was the same person who knocked on Uncle Jesse's door and gave Bo and Luke to him.  
The guys wife then came into view.  
"So honey when are we gonna sell both of them on the black market?" His wife asked.  
"Soon dear very soon," The guy replied.  
They guy put Bo and Luke in a crib.  
Back at the Police Station.  
Rosco had just gotten done making posters with Bo and Luke on them.  
Thirty minutes later:  
Rosco came back inside the Police Station.  
"Did you put up all the posters?" Jesse asked.  
"Ghku Ghku I sure did," Rosco responded.  
"Thanks Rosco I really appreciate it," Jesse said.  
"Ghku Ghku your welcome," Rosco replied.  
Rosco got himself and Jesse some coffee.  
"Thanks Rosco," Jesse said drinking some.  
"Ghku Ghku your welcome," Rosco responded.  
Rosco and Jesse sat down in two chairs waiting and hoping someone would call and report somebody they had seen with two kids.  
That night:  
Nobody had called in and reported anything.  
"I'm never gonna see them again," Jesse said.  
"Jesse," Rosco said.  
"What?" Jesse replied.  
"I don't know if I should tell you," Rosco said.  
"No come on tell me," Jesse responded.  
"I was just thinking what if the person who kidnapped Bo and Luke is gonna try and sell them on the black market," Rosco said.  
Jesse looked at Rosco with his eyes real wide.  
"You know what Rosco I think you might be right," Jesse replied.  
"Ghku Ghku I am? I'm usually never right," Rosco responded.  
"Jesse you know what that old warehouse that nobody uses," Rosco said.  
"Yeah what about it?" Jesse asked.  
"What if there hiding in that warehouse," Rosco said.  
"You might be right again," Jesse replied.  
"Ghku Ghku why don't we go check it out," Rosco said.  
"Ok," Jesse responded.  
Twenty five minutes later:  
Rosco pulled up a few miles away from the warehouse.  
Jesse and Rosco walked to the warehouse and went around the back and peaked in the back window to see Bo and Luke in a crib.  
*Hey that's the guy who gave me Bo and Luke* Jesse thought.  
Jesse slowly opened the window him and Rosco climbed inside the warehouse and hid behind some boxes as soon as they did the guy turned around very quick.  
"I thought I heard something," The guy said leaving the room.  
Jesse walked over to the crib and picked up Bo and Luke and started to walk off when the guy came back in the room.  
"Hey you stop at once!" They yelled as he pulled out a gun and fired at Uncle Jesse just missing him by inches.  
Jesse quickly climbed out the window and so did Rosco.  
Both of them quickly got in Rosco's cop car and drove off.  
"Are they following us?" Rosco asked.  
Jesse looked behind him to see a van just turn on the road and was gaining on them.  
"Yeah there following us," Jesse replied.  
"Hang on," Rosco said.  
Rosco then made a sharp turn to try and lose them but it didn't work.  
"Are they still there?" Rosco asked.  
"Yeah there still there," Jesse responded.  
"Dang it!" Rosco yelled.  
Rosco was getting near a bridge.  
"Rosco the bridge is out," Jesse said.  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to jump it," Rosco replied with a smile on his face.  
Rosco neared the end of the bridge and lifted up in the air.  
Rosco landed roughly on the other side while the people who were following them well they landed in the lake.  
"You almost didn't make it," Jesse said.  
"Almost doesn't count only horseshoes and hand grenades," Rosco responded.  
Jesse smiled at what Rosco had said.  
  
End Of Chapter Two  
Please Review:)  
*********************************************************************  



End file.
